Untitled
by nincompoop
Summary: Just because someone does not love you the way you want them to, it doesn't mean that they don't love you with all your heart. yaoi


Standard disclaimers apply.

**Untitled**

I have been with this guy for five years now. We were chanced to meet during a basketball match between his school and mine. Upon first sight, I was so sure that he was meant for me and me him. We gradually grew closer because of our mutual love for the game of basketball.

After one of our usual one-on-one sessions, I have blurted out that I loved him with all my heart. He, in turn pulled me close into an embrace. Since then, we could never bear to part with each other.

Now that we are in college -and share a small, cozy home together- we have been rather busy with our own business but never neglecting each other. However, he must be the most unromantic guy on the face of the earth! Never once did we have a decent candlelight dinner. And he has only told me that he loves me three times throughout our years spent together!

I have tried to bear with his quietness, his lack of time spent with me due to his basketball practices. Sure, I would want the best for my koi, but a guy can only take so much you know. I know that I love him, but I really can't handle this anymore. And so, I decided to leave.

When I told him that, I could see it in his eyes that he wanted me to stay, that he needed me more than anything in the world. My heart softened, and I asked him to answer a question.

"If I asked you to pluck a special flower that grows on the highest, steepest cliff and it would mean certain death, would you do it for me?"

He looked at me for a while, and then replied, "Can I give you the answer tomorrow?"

How angry I was! He couldn't even give me an answer right away. Why can't he just say yes and I would most certainly forgive him. I stomped to my room in fury -my usual carefree smile gone, like mist in the morning sun- leaving him to think about his answer.

The next day dawned bright and sunny, but my mood was the exact opposite. My stomach rumbled hungrily. So, I went to the tiny kitchen I search for food. Walking past the threshold, my eyes caught a note on the counter-top. Curious, I picked it up. It read:

_Dearest Akira,_

_ I am sorry to say that I could not pluck that flower for you if it meant certain death. If you still want to leave, I would not stop you. But before you go, I want you to know the reasons behind my answer._

_Every time you have to finish an assignment, you would always end up cursing the computer and getting angry over simple matters like the formatting. So, I would need my fingers to help you with your formatting so that you could smile again._

_I need my ears to listen to every problem you face. I need my arms to hold you when you are down._

_I need my legs so that I could run home everyday to unlock the door for you as you always forget your keys._

_I know you like traveling but you are hopeless in reading the map. So, I would need my eyes to take you to beautiful places._

_I need my hands to care for you when you are sick._

_ So you see, I could not pluck that flower for you. But if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I'll be waiting outside with your favorite muffin._

_Kaede_

I felt my breath got caught in my throat. How blind could I be?! Why did I not notice the little things he had done for me to show that he cared? To show that he loves me? He has been so unconditional when I was so self-centered. It should be me begging for forgiveness, not him.

I ran to the front door and swung it wide open. There he was, sitting on the porch -his slender frame leaning against a pole. I stopped directly in front of him only to notice that he was asleep.

I knelt down and gently woke him up. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of deep blue orbs.

"Akira, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" 

"Hush now. It's all right. In fact I should be the one apologizing. I had taken you for granted and stopped noticing all the things you have done and…and…I almost forgot the fact that you love me with all your heart."

With that, I wrapped my arms around him and brought him close for a deep passionate kiss. When we finally broke apart, he pushed a paper bag into my hands. Wondering what it was, I opened it.

"Akira, that's your favorite muffin from _Aunty Nat's Freshly Baked Blueberry Muffins Parlor._"

-owari-

a/n : This fic was inspired by an article I have received through e-mail.

So, how was it? I would like to know so please review!!

By the way, if you have any suggestions of a title for this fic, do tell me through reviewing. Thanks


End file.
